The Princess of the Forest of Adventure
by timeturner82
Summary: A mysterious princess from the mysterious kingdom of Arroy comes to visit Camelot, and not for the first time. Everyone loves her, but Merlin believes that something suspicious may be going on. Can she be trusted? Is Gwen jealous? Will Gaius have helpful information? Is Arthur a dollop-head? Is Morgana smirking? And most importantly, is Merlin's secret safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin.

 **Author's Note:** Takes place near the beginning of series 3 (my favorite series). Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin hurried to take his place beside Gaius, on the steps of the weathered gray castle.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't we, Merlin?" he asked, without taking his eyes of the approaching riders, still far in the distance.

"Sorry, Arthur's had me everywhere this morning. For some reason he wants everything to be perfect for this visit," Merlin said.

Indeed, Arthur, Morgana, and King Uther stood in front of them, shining and polished, and looking very royal in their best clothes.

"It's no wonder. Arroy is a very small, very dangerous, but very prosperous kingdom. Strengthening Camelot's trade alliances with them will be very beneficial to the kingdom. " Gaius paused, as the riders came into view, "But, in Arthur's case, it may also have something to do with her."

Merlin was about to ask who Gaius was talking about, but then he realized he didn't need to. One rider was a man who looked to be as old as Gaius, two others were middle aged, a man and a woman with graying brown hair, and the last was a beautiful maiden with a golden circlet in her long, curly, dark hair. All four wore forest green cloaks with gold clasps. Merlin wondered if Arthur was in for another marriage arrangement.

Uther spoke, "Counselors, I welcome you to Camelot! I look forward to our talks, which I'm sure will be mutually beneficial and will signify a momentous step in the relations between our two kingdoms."

"We feel the same, Sire," said the male, middle aged counselor, "Camelot has always been a friend in the past, and hopefully this week we shall succeed in strengthening that friendship."

Uther nodded to the man, then turned his attention to the girl. "And Princess Eleanor, how wonderful for you to have returned to us after such a long absence. You may extend your stay as long as you'd like; you are always welcome here. It is an honor to have you."

"The honor is mine, my lord." The princess said, bowing her head. "I do hope to remain in Camelot for a good several months."

"Wonderful," Uther said, "I shall see you all at the feast tonight. Everything will be done to assure you are comfortable here." He turned and re-entered his castle, while servants entered to help with the horses, and with the dignitaries' loads. Merlin watched as Arthur approached Princess Eleanor, and helped her down from her horse. The princess was smiling, and Arthur laughed as he spoke to her. The two were standing rather close together. Merlin thought about what Uther had said, that she was returning to Camelot. Just how well did she know Arthur? Merlin turned to look at Gwen, who had been standing behind Morgana during the greetings, to see if she had noticed these friendly interactions. He thought she was trying very hard not to.

"-with enormous antlers; just wait 'till you see it, Nora. And there's a tournament coming up in a few weeks," Arthur chatted to Eleanor, "You picked the best time of year to visit Camelot!" Morgana made her way over to the two, and embraced the princess.

"Eleanor!" She smiled genuinely. "It really is wonderful to see you again! Do not bore her with the details of knighthood, Arthur. If he starts to do that again, tell me and I'll make him stop."

Eleanor laughed. "I'm sure I'll see all that Camelot has in store in good time. I hope I don't forget where everything is. How long has it been? Eight years?"

"It feels like ages," said Morgana.

"Allow me to show you around," Arthur said, "Refresh your memory."

"That would be wonderful!" said Eleanor.

"And I'll accompany you," added Morgana.

"First stop we'll show you," Arthur said when he saw Merlin approaching, "Is your room." Arthur gestured for Merlin to come closer. "This is my servant, Merlin," Arthur said. "If you need anything, Eleanor, he'll be happy to serve."

"Always am," said Merlin.

"Lovely to meet you," said Eleanor.

"Merlin," said Arthur, "Collect Princess Eleanor's things and bring them up."

Merlin started unpacking the horse, as the other three slowly made their way up the castle steps. "Your room isn't far from my chambers," Morgana said. "I'll tell my maid, Gwen, to check in on you."

"How thoughtful," said Eleanor.

"I'm so excited for you to see the castle, Nora. It's like you never left!" said Morgana.

"Although," said Arthur, "There have been some renovations recently, due to a dragon attack."

"A dragon!?" exclaimed Eleanor.

"I'll explain later," said Arthur, and the three entered the castle.

* * *

Merlin trudged up the stairs carrying three bags over his body, and pulling a large trunk. By the time he reached the room Princess Eleanor would be staying in, Arthur, Morgana, and Eleanor had been there a while, and he was exhausted. Arthur stood up when Merlin entered.

"Ah, there you are, Merlin. What took so long?"

Merlin ignored him and addressed the princess, "Where do you want these?"

"Oh, anywhere is fine," she said with a smile.

"Well, now we can get on with the tour! Come along, Eleanor, I'm sure you'll love it!" Morgana said. The three started to exit, leaving Merlin with the trunks, when Arthur turned to him at the last moment.

"Oh, Merlin, I'll expect your help to prepare for the feast tonight. On time," he said, then left to catch up with Eleanor and Morgana, who were laughing about something.

Merlin sighed. After he finished setting up the Princess' things, he walked downstairs to Gaius' chambers, and was quickly put to work preparing a pain relieving draught.

"So," Merlin asked, "The Princess Eleanor has stayed at Camelot before?"

"Oh yes," said Gaius, "There was a plague in Arroy, and her parents went on a journey to find a cure. They were successful, but they were gone for over two years. During that time, Eleanor stayed in Camelot where she would be safe, along with an aunt and uncle. It must have been, oh, eight years ago when she left. The whole court was sad to see her go, she was such a cheerful girl, especially Morgana and Arthur. They were just children, then. Those three were great friends, as thick as thieves. Always getting into trouble."

"Yeah, they seemed pretty happy to see her again. Especially Arthur. Do you think Uther might be hoping they…" Merlin trailed off.

"I couldn't say," said Gaius, "A marriage alliance with Arroy would not be the most advantageous, but if they both were interested, it certainly would not be inappropriate."

Merlin nodded, and went back to work, a lot on his mind. It seemed like visitors never came to Camelot without some sort of nefarious plot brewing in the background. Maybe these delegates from Arroy could be trusted, but maybe they couldn't. He decided to keep a close eye on them.

* * *

Merlin arrived, on time he might add, in Arthur's chambers that evening to help the prince prepare for the feast. Unfortunately, Arthur's wardrobe looked like it had exploded, and Arthur himself was pacing back and forth through the messy room.

"Merlin! Where on earth have you been?" Arthur exclaimed. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

"It looks like you can destroy your clean room all by yourself," Merlin said.

"And you'll be cleaning it up by _your_ self," Arthur said, "Just as soon as I'm ready for the feast."

"What's the problem?" Merlin joked, "Having trouble deciding what to wear?"

"No," said Arthur quickly, "Of course not." He paused before saying, "But if I was asking your opinion…"

Merlin sighed as he gathered up appropriate formal clothes that Arthur had worn a million times before. "You really do want to impress her, don't you?"

"What? No. What? Impress who? Who said that?" Arthur said.

"Impress Princess Eleanor," Merlin said, "And no one said it." Merlin handed Arthur his outfit. "You shouldn't be so obvious."

"Obvious?" Arthur said, on his way to his changing screen. "How?"

"I've just never seen you be so worried about what someone thinks of you."

"Really?" said Arthur as he changed clothes.

"Which is abnormal, because you're usually obnoxiously confident," Merlin continued. He hesitated for one second before asking, "So, do you like her?"

Arthur poked his head out. "What?"

"Well, I'm just preparing you. Other people will be asking it." Merlin waited for Arthur to respond.

"Sure I like her," Arthur said calmly, much to Merlin's relief, "I mean, for two years growing up, she was my best friend. It may come as a shock, but, as the prince, there weren't a lot of other children for me to be friends with. She, Morgana, and I went on crazy adventures, well, what we thought were crazy adventures then." He paused, and stepped out from behind the screen. "But, when you grow up, things change. I just hope they haven't changed too much, so we can pick back up where we left off."

Arthur was looking a bit depressed, so Merlin said, "There's nothing to worry about, I mean, you still act like a child." He was still laughing when Arthur's coat hit him.

* * *

Eleanor sat in front of the mirror in her chambers, attempting to pin up her hair, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called, in her clear, cheerful voice. A pretty maiden of average height with curly, dark hair entered the room.

"Hello, my lady," said the maiden, "My name is Guinevere. I'm Lady Morgana's maid."

"Oh, hello!" said the princess, "Thank you for coming! Perhaps you can help me with my hair. I'm always terrible at doing it myself."

"Of course," said Gwen. "How do you want it?"

"Well, yours looks rather nice! My tight curls always give me trouble, but you seem to know what to do," said Eleanor.

"I'll put it half up, and leave the bottom half down," said Gwen.

"Lovely!" said Eleanor, "Thank you, Guinevere."

Guinevere started on Eleanor's hair, and to make conversation, asked, "So, how are you enjoying Camelot?"

"Very well," Eleanor said. "It's been lovely to see everyone again - especially Morgana and Arthur." She sighed, and smiled, to Gwen's concealed disappointment. "I didn't realize how much I had missed them until I saw them again, you know." She paused and continued, "Are there any other updates I should know about?"

"I'm sure you've already heard the important ones."

"Yes, I've heard all about what happened to Morgana. Awful. And I suppose I'll be bombarded with news at the feast."

"How's that?" Gwen asked, as she fluffed out Eleanor's finished hair.

"Beautiful!" Eleanor smiled and ran her fingers through it. "Thank you Guinevere!" Eleanor next reached for an ornately decorated wooden box, and opened it. Inside, was a beautiful golden collar set with emeralds, opals, and other precious gems.

Gwen couldn't take her eyes off it. "It's breathtaking."

"Isn't it?" Eleanor said as she secured the necklace, "It's a family heirloom. I try to only wear it for special occasions, but sometimes I just can't resist!" Eleanor stood up and twirled around to show off her outfit. "What do you think?"

"You look lovely," Gwen said, honestly.

"Thank you for being so kind," said Eleanor. "It was lovely to meet you. I hope to see you again!"

"I'm certain we will," said Gwen, as Eleanor left for the feast. The princess waved as she closed the door behind her. Gwen smiled and waved back, then shook her head, confused by her sudden change in mood, but shrugged it off and headed down to the feast herself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading! This is my first published fanfiction, and your reviews are greatly appreciated! Stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin.

 **Author's Note:** Just a reminder that this story takes place near the beginning of Series 3, before the episode "The Crystal Cave" (When Morgana discovers she is really Uther's daughter). I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The smell of roasted meat and spices filled the air of the Dining Hall, and plates and goblets clinked together, as the welcoming feast for the dignitaries from Arroy was in full swing. Merlin stood by a wall, watching the action. Knights and courtiers chatted and guffawed, filling the room with a steady roar of noise, but what Merlin was most concerned with were the people at the head of the table. Uther spoke to the three council members, while next to him, Arthur and Morgana talked to Princess Eleanor. They didn't take their eyes off her. Merlin laughed to himself, and thought, _It's as if they've never seen a friend before._ _What was I? A doorpost?_ He focused on Morgana as she tilted her head back, laughing at something Eleanor said, and he grew more serious. It had been a while since she and Morgause had tried one of their schemes, but they had to be planning something. He couldn't miss anything, and risk letting them hurt Arthur, or even, as much as it ethically challenged Merlin, King Uther.

Lost in serious thoughts of his destiny, Merlin was startled when he heard an attention getting clang from the head of the table, and Uther raised his goblet and shouted, "A toast! A toast! To the beautiful, lovely, exceptional, wonderful Princess Eleanor of Arroy!"

The room cheered, and there were calls of "Hear, hear!" as the people drank. Eleanor blushed. Uther was smiling. Merlin never saw him smile. In fact, everyone seemed to be in high spirits, except, Merlin, noticed, for the elderly counselor, who remained stoic. _And why shouldn't they be?_ Merlin thought, _After all, Eleanor is a fantastic, beautiful, young girl, especially with that exquisite, ornate necklace around her neck. It really brings out her charming smile._ Merlin began to applaud with the crowd, and let out a few cheers of his own.

* * *

Merlin awoke the next morning feeling tired and crummy. He had gone to sleep the previous night happy and energetic, but now he felt considerably drained. He groaned. And why did the sun have to keep getting in his eyes? Merlin nearly jumped out of bed. The sun? He'd slept in! He got dressed in a rush. How could he have let this happen? Why hadn't Gaius woken him?

He sprinted out of the room, and ran all the way to the kitchen, picked up a tray of Arthur's breakfast, and started running up the stairs to Arthur's chambers. Then, he realized he'd forgotten part of it, ran back down to the kitchen and back up the stairs, trying to balance the platters, all the while hoping Arthur wasn't awake yet, and that he wouldn't yell at him too much for being late. Just then, Merlin's foot caught on a step, and he started to fall. Without thinking, he muttered an incantation which caught his body before his head connected with the stone. He took a moment to breathe, as he gently lowered himself, and started gathering up as much of the dropped food as he could salvage.

"I saw that." A crisp female voice said. Merlin looked up, and saw Princess Eleanor standing a few steps above him, having just turned into the view of the landing where he had fallen. She looked shocked and confused, and her eyes were open very wide.

Merlin's heartbeat quickened as he tried to figure out what to say. "What? Yeah, you saw me fall. I'm lucky I wasn't hurt." He laughed nervously. "Guess I'm just clumsy."

"No," Eleanor said. "That was magic!" She took a step forward, and pointed at him. "You were frozen in the air for a moment. You said an incantation; I heard it!"

"Well, I know you're new, but magic is illegal here in Camelot, so-"

"I know," said Eleanor, "Which makes me wonder what you're doing here." Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion, and she frowned.

"Look," said Merlin, "I caught myself with my hand, you just didn't see." He gathered up the last of Arthur's clothes. "It was nothing!" He said with a smile, trying to sound cheerful as he hurried past Eleanor. He could feel her eyes follow him up the stairs until he finally turned the corner. He hoped she believed him.

Luckily for Merlin, when he arrived in Arthur's chambers, Arthur was still asleep and snoring loudly. Merlin let out his breath in relief, set down the platters on the table, and adjusted the remains of breakfast until they looked acceptable. Then he threw the curtains open, and light flooded into the room. Arthur groaned.

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty!" Merlin said.

Arthur sat up and groaned, massaging his forehead. "Ugh - what time is it?"

"Morning," said Merlin.

Arthur moaned, and lay back down.

"What? Did you have too much fun at the feast last night?" Merlin asked.

Arthur threw his pillow at Merlin, with remarkably close aim for someone who wasn't looking.

* * *

Princess Eleanor walked down the hallway looking very preoccupied with something. So, when Morgana stepped out of a room, saw her, and said, "Hello," she didn't notice at first.

"Nora!" Morgana said, which made Eleanor snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes?"

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked, concerned.

"No, um, yes, I'm fine," she said, "What are you doing?"

"I was planning to go on a walk around the grounds. Would you care to join me?"

"Sounds nice," said Eleanor, and the two walked off together.

After a while, Morgana suggested they go riding, and in the stables, the two ran into Arthur. Merlin was there too, in the background, preparing Arthur's horse.

"Why don't we all go together?" Arthur suggested.

"That would be wonderful!" said Eleanor

Merlin noticed that she kept glancing over at him. He hadn't told Gaius about what had happened; he didn't think it was worth worrying about yet. It didn't seem like Eleanor was about to make any accusations. Besides, the first thing he had done after serving Arthur's breakfast was hide his spell books, and any other magical items he could think of. There was no proof.

However, when Merlin finished readying the horses, and offered to help Eleanor onto hers, she ignored him, and climbed up by herself. "Hya!" she said, and rode off. Merlin watched her, Arthur, and Morgana ride off into the forest, and was startled when he saw Eleanor turn back and look at him, glaring.

* * *

Morgana, Arthur, and Eleanor slowed their pace as they entered a sunny glade.

"Let's rest here for a moment," Morgana said, "Then return to the castle."

"Good plan," said Arthur. He dismounted his horse, and helped Eleanor down from hers. She laughed as he twirled her a bit on the way down. Morgana smiled tightly as she watched the two of them. She wondered again how she would react if the they ended up together. The old her would have been thrilled at the prospect, but now… If she wanted to hurt Uther, if she wanted to rebuild a kingdom ruled by Morgause and herself, then Arthur was in the way. She had accepted that he would get hurt, although she didn't exactly enjoy thinking about it, but she didn't want Eleanor to be caught up in this. They were friends. Morgana was startled by a thought in the back of her mind, _Would she be your friend if she knew about you?_ Fearing she already knew the answer, Morgana shoved the thought away, and replaced her grimace with a smile to join Eleanor and Arthur sitting on the grass. Blending in was all she did these days.

Eleanor was speaking. "So, Arthur, what was the name of your manservant, again?"

"Merlin? Why? What's he done?"

"Nothing," said Eleanor, "It's just that I like to know everyone that I interact with, and I ran into him earlier and couldn't remember his name." She paused, "How long has he been your servant?"

"Oh, pff, I don't know," Arthur said, "Three years, maybe?"

Eleanor raised her eyebrows, "Oh, that long? He must be good."

"Merlin is many things. And, he has many faults. But he's the most loyal servant I could hope to have."

"So, you trust him?" Eleanor asked.

"I trust Merlin with my life," said Arthur. "Are you hoping to ask for his help with something?"

"No, it's just- have you noticed anything odd about him recently?"

"Odd? No, no more than usual," Arthur said.

Eleanor nodded slowly. "Say I did need his help with something," she said, "Where could I find him?"

"Well, he lives with Gaius. You remember Gaius?"

Eleanor nodded, "Of course!"

"Well, he's a friend of Merlin's mother somehow, I think. But, what are you planning?"

"Oh, just a surprise!" she smiled mischievously, "You'll have to wait and see!"

Arthur and Eleanor locked eye contact for a few seconds, and Morgana felt the need to stop it. "Oh, let's stop talking about Merlin," she said, "And talk more about you. We've told you all about Camelot, but what's been going on in Arroy for the past eight years? Any excitement?" Eleanor started talking, the subject successfully changed.

* * *

Merlin was alone in the physician's quarters, making a poultice Gaius had requested, when he heard a small knock on the doorframe and looked up. Princess Eleanor stepped into view. Merlin's heart stopped. What did she want?

"Hello, Merlin. Is Gaius here? Morgana told me he makes sleeping draughts for her, and I haven't gotten much rest since I arrived in Camelot. I suppose I'm homesick."

The request was normal enough. Merlin tried not to sound nervous, "No, he's not here right now, but I'll let him know. We'll get it to you."

She took another step into the room. "Will he be here soon?" she asked, and walked over to a set of shelves, inspecting the bottles of ingredients on them.

"I don't know. I don't think so. But you can come back later-"

He stopped, as there was a tiny crash. Eleanor had dropped one of the vials on the shelf. "Oh, how foolish of me," she said, not sounding remorseful in the slightest.

Merlin stood up. His heart was racing. What was she playing at? Did she expect him to clean it up? He didn't want to get that close to her, standing across the room was suspenseful enough.

Eleanor picked up another vial. "Ah, essence of wormwood," she read the label, "This is rather expensive isn't it?" She looked Merlin in the eyes. "It would be a shame if it were to shatter. Gaius will be needing this." She let the vial slip from her fingers. Merlin watched it fall to the floor. He fought the urge to catch it with magic. He wasn't that stupid.

Eleanor looked disappointed when the bottle broke. "Oh well," she said, and turned to leave. Merlin felt relieved, but too soon. Eleanor tripped on a chair leg, later, he realized, on purpose, and fell into the side of the set of shelves, causing the enormous piece of furniture to fall over along with her. Before he realized what he was doing, Merlin muttered the same incantation from that morning, his eyes flashed, and the shelf and its contents froze in mid-air before they hit the ground. He wished he could take it back, but the damage was done.

Eleanor picked herself up, grinning. "You really can't help yourself, can you?" She giggled, "I have no idea how you could possibly work here for three years without being discovered. It's impossible."

All Merlin could do was glare at her.

"Well, there's no denying it now," Eleanor said, "You have magic. So what are you? Warlock? Sorcerer? Druid?"

Merlin remained silent.

"What's your plan?"

Eleanor waited a moment, but Merlin said nothing.

Eleanor spoke again, "Arthur tells me that you're loyal, that he trusts you. I'm sure that wouldn't last very long if he found out about your little secret."

"Arthur won't believe I have magic," Merlin said, "This isn't the first time this has happened."

"I don't doubt it," said Eleanor, casting a glance at the still floating cabinet, "But are you willing to bet your life on it?" She smiled sinisterly. "Arthur may be dismissive at first, but Uther? What will he do? If it's my word against yours who will they believe?"

She was right, and Merlin knew it. She hadn't bought his bluff. He felt so angry, and so stupid for letting her find out, but he kept all that inside himself as said levelly, "What do you want?"

Eleanor smiled at having won, and strolled a few steps forward. "If you, of all people, have really managed to remain in Camelot undetected for three years, there must be others. I want names. Everyone you know who has magic."

"But there is no one else, not that I know of," Merlin said quickly.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" asked Eleanor. She surveyed the room, then asked, "Is Gaius one?"

"What? No!" Merlin said.

Eleanor saw that she had struck a nerve with Merlin, and continued, "You wouldn't want something bad to happen to him, would you? I remember him. He was a kind, old man."

"You'd better not, if you know what's good for you," Merlin tried to sound threatening back at her.

Eleanor stepped closer until she was less than a foot from Merlin, staring at him directly in the eyes, "Why don't you focus on what's good for you?" she said, "I'll be back here tomorrow for the list. Have it ready." With that, she turned, and left the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading! Your reviews are very helpful and encouraging to me, so please review! Thanks to those who reviewed last week! This week, I have a question for you: How do you feel about Eleanor? Let me know, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin.

 **Author's Note:** Hi! Sorry it's been so long, but a little thing named school got in my way. Anyway, here (finally) is Chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin sat at the table across from Gaius, his head in his hands, messing up his hair, trying to relieve some of the stress that he felt. He had just finished telling Gaius about his encounter with Princess Eleanor. He straightened himself back up. "What should I do?"

"Hmm, are you sure she was being threatening?" Gaius asked.

"Yes!" Merlin said, exasperated, "Very sure!"

"Well, it's just strange," Gaius said, "There are no laws against magic in Arroy. In fact, from what I hear, they're even supportive of magic, although I doubt they want Uther Pendragon to know that. I don't see why the princess would do something like this. It's very out of character."

"Wait, magic is legal there?" Merlin asked, curiously.

"Yes. In certain circles, it's known as a safe-haven for those with magic, although not very safe. It's an incredibly dangerous place to live. The majority of the kingdom is covered in a dense woodlands known to many as "The Forest of Adventure." This is because it is said that no one can enter the forest without some type of adventure, usually magical, befalling them. You have to be extremely careful, because these "adventures" are usually on the dangerous side."

"Why does Uther do business with them, then?" Merlin asked. "I wouldn't think he would want anything to do with a place like that."

"Well, the forest of Arroy is nearly impenetrable. You can't march an army through it, so he can't do anything to change it, and the Arroyians have a policy best described as having many friends and few enemies. They always play both sides in a conflict, trading their rich goods to each party, and telling them what they want to hear. If Uther stopped business altogether with Arroy, they would just sell more to his enemies, which could hurt Camelot. Besides, they downplay their involvement with magic whenever they deal with him. I doubt he truly knows its full extent."

Merlin, tired of the foreign policy lesson, said, "So, if where Eleanor lives magic is a normal thing, why is she doing this?"

"I've no idea," Gaius said. "It really doesn't make sense. Have you considered," Gaius paused, "That she may not be the real princess?"

"What?" Merlin said.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened," Gaius said.

"But she's been spending so much time with Arthur and Morgana. You said they were her friends. Wouldn't they have noticed?"

"Possibly," Gaius said, "But there may be bigger things at play here. I knew Eleanor when she was younger, as well. I'll see if I can have a word with her tomorrow. In the meantime, you'd better keep an eye on her."

"What do you think I should do about what she wants?" Merlin asked. "I really don't know anyone else in Camelot with magic, well, except Morgana."

"I wonder," Gaius said, "What would happen if you told her about Morgana? If Eleanor is serious, this may be a chance to expose her."

"And expose myself in the process?" Merlin asked. "Besides, she probably won't believe me. She and Morgana are friends. There has to be another way."

"The decision is yours, Merlin," Gaius said. "Let's both think on it overnight. You know I will do everything I can to help you."

Merlin couldn't sleep that night. He spent it pouring over his spell books, trying to find something that might stop Eleanor, like a memory spell so she'd forget what she'd seen, but came up empty. He didn't have a single idea that wouldn't come off as suspicious or have a huge chance of backfiring. _Unless_ , he thought _, I could find something on Eleanor, too_. He remembered thinking that there was something not quite right with her and the Arroyian counselors when they first arrived. Maybe Gaius was right, and they weren't who they said they were. Merlin closed his eyes, and finally went to sleep, intent on investigating the matter in the morning.

* * *

Merlin woke the next day bright and early and extremely worried. He still had no idea what he was going to do about the Eleanor situation, but he wanted to come up with a plan as quickly as possible. He hurried through the halls that morning, trying to complete his chores for Arthur in record time. Gwen saw him walking with his head down, preoccupied, and stopped him.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

"Yes," he said, unconvincingly, "Yes, I'm fine."

Gwen wasn't buying it. "Is there some sort of problem? What is it?"

Merlin attempted to change the subject. "Nothing. What are you up to?" He gestured to a bundle of clothes she was carrying.

"Oh, just taking these down to the laundry. They're Morgana's and Princess Eleanor's."

"Princess Eleanor's," Merlin repeated. "That's right you've been helping her." He tried to sound nonchalant, "What do you think of her?"

Gwen looked conflicted before saying, "I hate her!"

Merlin was surprised.

"Which is terrible, I know," Gwen continued, "She's so kind and sweet, and she hasn't done anything wrong. She's even really nice to me. I don't know why I wouldn't like her. I suppose it's because…"

"Because she's been spending so much time with Arthur?" Merlin finished. "Are you jealous?" he asked, teasingly.

"It's awful, isn't it?" Gwen said. "And whenever I'm with her it's like I forget that I don't like her because she's so kind, but when I leave, I remember. I should be happy, I mean she's exactly the type of girl Arthur should marry. She's a princess."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Merlin said. "From what Arthur's said, I think he just sees Eleanor as a friend."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked, unconvinced.

"Fairly sure. No need to worry, Gwen. But," he added, "You could go ask him yourself."

Gwen didn't seem to be receptive to the suggestion, and began to walk away. "Farewell, Merlin!" she called.

As Merlin continued on his way, he thought about what Gwen had said. Could Eleanor's scheme be to marry Arthur? He hadn't noticed Arthur acting strangely, well, not strangely enough that it was like he was under a love spell, but if Eleanor was against magic, perhaps she was relying on more traditional methods.

It made him angry that Gwen thought Eleanor was so sweet and innocent. She had fooled everyone. _Including myself_ , Merlin thought. He had loved her at first. _No_ , he corrected himself, he had _liked_ her at first, he had loved her at the feast. He couldn't remember why his opinion had become so extreme. Eleanor hadn't done anything particularly special. She hadn't even said anything. And the next time he saw her, he hadn't had such a high opinion of her. Gwen had described feeling something similar. Merlin was suspicious. Something was definitely going on.

* * *

Later that day, Merlin walked along the corridor that led to Eleanor's chambers, checking to make sure there was no one else around. He pressed his ear to her door, and didn't hear anyone inside. Merlin spoke an incantation to unlock the door, and slipped inside. There was no one in the room. Merlin quickly started looking for anything suspicious or incriminating. After going through several drawers and cabinets containing completely mundane things, however, he was starting to lose hope. Just as his eyes caught on the ornately carved lid of a wooden box sitting on Eleanor's vanity, Merlin heard the sound of a key in the lock. Panicking, Merlin ran and hid inside the wardrobe, leaving the door slightly ajar so he could observe what happened. He had hidden just in time, as Eleanor entered the room, followed by the elderly Arroyian Counselor. The man closed the door behind them. Merlin felt nervous as he heard the lock click; there was no easy escape now.

"Are you certain we're alone?" the man asked.

"Absolutely," Eleanor said.

"Are you sure? I feel a presence of some sort," the man responded.

Eleanor took a moment to glance around the room. Merlin held his breath. Eleanor started walking towards the wardrobe, and Merlin's thoughts spun wildly as he tried to come up with a plan. She slowed her step, but walked right past the wardrobe, instead throwing open the curtains by the window. Satisfied that no one was hiding behind them, Eleanor returned her attention to the old man.

"See, no one there," she said.

"Well then," the elderly counselor continued, "I think you know what I'm going to say."

"Carlican, everything will be fine, I promise," the princess said.

"I just don't approve of this sort of risky behavior! Using that thing the way you do is irresponsible and unethical, and I won't have you doing it anymore," Carlican said.

"But that doesn't make sense," said Eleanor, "This is exactly the perfect time to use it! Being here, with Uther, we need all the help and safety we can get."

"You won't be safe if someone figures it out! That stunt you pulled at the feast-"

"That wasn't my fault!" Eleanor interrupted. "I didn't ask Uther to make everyone look at me!"

"But that's just the opportunity you invite when you use that thing. You don't need to draw that sort of attention to yourself. Please, try to lay low for the rest of the visit, or I won't feel comfortable with leaving you on your own."

"Okay," Eleanor said, "How about a deal? I'll just use it at the treaty signing, to make sure nothing goes wrong. No other time."

The man pursed his lips tightly, but said, "Fine. But I still don't condone that type of advantage. And I'm concerned about you. How are things going with the prince and the king's ward?"

"Just fine," Eleanor said, reassuringly.

"They don't suspect a thing?" Carlican asked.

"No," Eleanor said, "Just like last time. Things are going really well!"

"Alright," said Carlican, "Well, be safe. I'll see you again this evening. I have to go discuss a particular section of the treaty with Minerva." He left the room, and not long after, Eleanor did as well.

Merlin breathed out, relaxed, and exited the wardrobe, hurrying toward the door. He opened it a crack, checking that the hallway was empty, then slipped outside. He wanted to get away from the area as soon as possible, to avoid being caught, but as he hurried down the corridor, something stopped him. He had heard a faint noise. He paused to listen. There it was again. Someone was chanting. Merlin stepped back to the door he had just passed, and pressed his ear to the wood. He heard the words clearly now, they would mean nothing to most people, but everything to someone like Merlin. Someone was casting a spell, and a rather complex one at that. He hoped the person inside the room was really concentrating on what they were doing, and wouldn't notice him, as he used his magic to open the door silently. Then, he crouched down and poked his head in.

The younger male Counselor from Arroy was seated at a desk, casting a spell on a plain wooden spear, with a sharp, metal point. Merlin listened carefully, trying to figure out what spell he was casting. He began to recall a few of the words from the many books he had read. It seemed to be a poisoning spell. The spear would spell certain death for anyone it struck. That could not be a good sign.

Merlin made to get up, but in doing so, he accidentally bumped the door, which squeaked. The Counselor noticed the open door and abruptly stopped his spell-casting. He walked steadily to the door, and threw it open. There was no one there. He stuck his head out into the hallway and looked around. Again, he saw no one. Merlin had safely hidden himself, pressed against the side of a two-foot indent in the wall that stood out for a window a little way down the hall. The Counselor closed his door and locked it, allowing Merlin to let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out there! I actually had most of it written, but didn't get around to the last few paragraphs until now, because of school. But, it was reading your reviews that encouraged me to write that "most of it," way back when I put out Chapter 2, so please review, it encourages me to write! This week, I want to know what your theories are about what's going on with the Arroyians. You can expect to see more around Christmas Break, so stay tuned!


End file.
